notsoepffandomcom-20200214-history
List of video games
A list of all the real life video games that have appeared in (Not So) Elite Penguin Force. Face Raiders Face Raiders is a game that comes pre-installed on the Nintendo 3DS. In Spies Around the World: The Goopmajig, Johnny is seen playing the game using Finn's face. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga is a game for the Gameboy Advance. In Paper Chill, Lakilester yells "BEANBEAN KINGDOM!" when they go to plant the beanstalk, causing Sushie to think he has been playing too much of the game. Paper Mario Paper Mario is a game for the Nintendo 64. Chill is known to own a copy of the game. In (Not So) Elite Penguin Force and , it is often referenced by The Party and other characters. In Paper Chill, Chill is seen beating the game for a third time at 11:30. Deciding to go to bed, Chill has a dream about Paper Mario where he is the star, setting up the events for the story. In Time Travelers, Chill mentions the game again, making comparisons to the other Paper Mario games. In The Mega Snowball Fight, Chill is seen playing the game again at the beginning of the story when his Nintendo 64 explodes, causing him to think it's time for a new story. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Paper Mario: Sticker Star is a game for the Nintendo 3DS. When the earlier stories were written, the game was unreleased and did not have a finalized name yet, so it was often called PM3DS (Paper Mario 3DS). In Time Travelers, Chill mentions the game, making comparisons to the other Paper Mario games. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door is a game for the Gamecube. In Time Travelers, Chill mentions the game, making comparisons to the other Paper Mario games. Pilotwings Resort Pilotwings Resort is a game for the 3DS. Johnny is known to own a copy of the game. In A (Not So) Merry Christmas, Johnny gets this game as a Christmas present. Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Pokémon Alpha Sapphire is a game for the 3DS. Chill is known to own a copy of the game. In A (Not So) Grand Return, Chill tells Mario that he has Alpha Sapphire now when Mario asks if he wants to trade on X. Pokémon X Pokémon X is a game for the 3DS. Chill and Mario are known to own a copy of the game. In A (Not So) Grand Return, Mario suggests that he and Chill should trade on the game, but Chill tells Mario that he has Alpha Sapphire now. New Super Mario Bros. Wii New Super Mario Bros. Wii is a game for the Wii. Mario is known to own a copy of the game. However, LMGT dislikes the game and made his own version called Super Donut Bros. In , The Party decides to go to Mario's Igloo to play New Super Mario Bros. Wii. However, LMGT presents Super Donut Bros instead, and throws the disc somewhere that not even Goomba knows where it is. In A (Not So) Grand Return, Mario is about to suggest that he and Chill should play the game when the Fourth Wall attacks. Super Mario 3D Land Super Mario 3D Land is a game for the 3DS. Mario is known to own a copy of the game. In A (Not So) Merry Christmas, Mario gets this game as a Christmas present from Chill. Super Paper Mario Super Paper Mario is a game for the Wii. PT is known to own a copy of the game. In (Not So) Elite Penguin Force, it is occasionally mentioned by other characters. In Time Travelers, Chill mentions the game again, making comparisons to the other Paper Mario games. In Spies Around the World: The Goopmajig, PT is seen playing the game when Brook is trying to get his attention. However, it fails because he is too distracted by the Whoa Zone. Category:Media